It is known to provide dispensing closures for use in conjunction, for example, with beverages such as mineral water, sports drinks and the like. Often these closures are provided as a base with a spout, and a lid which is hinged to the base so that it can be flipped from a closed position in which the spout is protected to an open position in which the spout can be accessed so that a user may drink from the spout.
The present invention seeks to provide improvement over known closures.
One consideration for such closures is ensuring that it is as easy as possible for the user to drink from the spout. For example, in many known closures when the lid is moved to the open position the hinge arrangement has a tendency to pull the lid back towards the closed position and thus interfere with the user's mouth during drinking.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a closure comprising a base and a lid, the base and lid being joined by a double hinge arrangement so that the lid is movable between a closed position and an open position, the double hinge arrangement comprising a first hinge and a second hinge, in which the closure comprises holding means for holding the lid stably in the open position.
The holding means may be provided on or by the lid and/or the base and/or the hinge arrangement.
The holding means may comprise a tongue or the like, which may be resilient.
The hinge arrangement and the base may provide co-operating surfaces which reversibly engage as the lid is moved to the open position. The surfaces may engage when the lid is at approximately 160 degrees open with respect to the base.
The lid may move through approximately 180 degrees between the closed and open positions.
The first hinge and second hinge may be joined by a hinge link.
Co-operating tongues may be provided on or by the base and the hinge link, the tongues causing the lid to be held in the stable open position.
The, for example, lateral extent of the first hinge may be greater than the extent of the second hinge.
The link may be a generally truncated triangular shape.
The link may be connected to the lid by the second hinge.
In a further aspect there is provided a closure comprising a base and a lid, the base and lid being joined by a double hinge arrangement so that the lid is movable between a closed position and an open position, the double hinge arrangement comprising a first hinge and a second hinge, in which the closure comprises holding means for holding the lid stably in the open position.
A further aspect provides a closure comprising a base and a lid, the base and lid being joined by a hinge arrangement so that the lid is movable between a closed position and an open position, the hinge arrangement comprising a main hinge and a separate auxiliary hinge, in which the lateral extent of the main hinge is greater than the lateral extent of the auxiliary hinge.
The main (or first) hinge may be connected to the base.
The main (or first) and auxiliary (or second) hinges may be joined by a link member, such as a strap, panel or the like. The link member may be a generally truncated triangular shape.
The main hinge and/or auxiliary hinge may be a butterfly hinge.
The auxiliary hinge and/or main hinge may be a living hinge.
The main hinge and the auxiliary hinge may operate independently. Alternatively, at least some degree of interaction between the hinges may occur.
The auxiliary hinge may, for example, be curved or linear.
The closure may comprise a deformable section which is deformed when the lid is moved to the open position and which exerts a force to hold the lid stably in the open position.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a closure comprising a base and a lid, the base and lid being joined by a hinge arrangement so that the lid is moveable between a closed position and an open position, the hinge arrangement comprising one or more links for connecting the base and the lid, the closure comprising a deformable section which is deformed when the lid is moved to the open position and exerts a force on the link so that it is stressed and holds the lid stably in the open position.
This aspect of the present invention therefore provides a stable open position which prevents the lid from passively returning to the closed position and thus prevents it from interfering with any activities occurring in or around the base.
The deformable section may be provided on or by the lid.
The hinge may include a plurality of links and the deformable section may act intermediate links of the hinge. For example, two links may be provided and the deformable section acts in the middle of the two links. Embodiments in which more than three links are provided are possible and embodiments in which more than one deformable section, each for example acting on one or more links, are possible.
The deformable section may be deformed by the base. In other words, as the lid moves towards the open position, the deformable section is contacted by the base and deformed so as to apply stress to the links when the open position is reached.
The deformable section may form part of the hinge arrangement. Alternatively the section may be separate from, but adapted to interact with, the hinge.
The hinge arrangement may comprise two or more mutually spaced links. As discussed above, arrangements in which three or more links are provided are possible.
The or each link may be generally strap like. A relatively thin panel-like strap is useful for providing articulation and is relatively easy to put under stress.
The link may be stretched in the open position. In other embodiments tension or torsion forces may be applied to place the link under stress when in the open position.
The deformable section may be adjacent the base. In some embodiments the deformable section is integral with the base; however in other embodiments there is a disconnect between the deformable section and the base, for example, a gap or a material thinning.
The deformable section may move between a generally convex and concave configuration in the closed and open position. For example, the section may “flip” between two such curved configurations.
The deformable section may form part of the lid side wall. For example, the section may be provided at or around the free end of a skirt.
The closure may be formed as a dispensing closure, such as a flip-top dispensing closure. For example, the closure may comprise a spout which may, for example, form part of the base or may be formed as a separate part which is engageable with the base. The lid may include a spigot for engaging the spout.
The base may comprise engagement means for connecting the closure to a container. For example, screw thread formations and/or snap-engagement means may be provided. Additionally or alternatively, tamper-evidence means may be provided. For example, a tamper-evident band may be provided at the open end of the base.
When the lid is in the open position it may be approximately or at least 180 degrees displaced from the base. For example, the lid may move through at least 180 degrees between the closed and open positions, or the lid may be oriented with respect to the base so that following a movement (which may be less than 180 degrees) the open position provides at least 180 degrees of clearance between the base and the lid.
The closure may further comprise a second hinge for articulating the lid with respect to the base. The second hinge may operate independently of the first hinge; alternatively the first and second hinges may operate co-operatively. The second hinge may be curved, or may be linear.
The lid may have a generally frustoconical shape, with a tapering side skirt.
The present invention additionally or alternatively relates to a closure for a container and particularly to a closure which can provide some indication that the closure has been opened at least once.
It is known to provide container closures with tamper-evident drop bands which are released from the open end of a closure side wall upon first opening. Although drop bands provide some indication that the closure has been opened, because they are physically separated there is no clear indication of opening on the remaining part of the closure. It is also known to provide tear-off bands which are removed from a closure body upon first opening. However, the tear-off bands present a litter problem and a potential choking hazard because they are generally small tabs which are separated from the closure body.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known tamper-evident closures.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a tamper-evident closure comprising a base, a lid, a dispensing member, and a tamper-evident member which is visible prior to first opening of the closure in use, and upon first opening of the closure becomes at least partly hidden from view wherein prior to first opening of the closure in use, the tamper-evident member masks at least part of the dispensing member, and upon first opening of the closure reveals at least part of the dispensing member whereby to indicate the closure has been opened at least once.
In one embodiment the base may at least partly define a void and the tamper-evident member may move at least partly into the void upon first opening of the closure.
The base and lid may be integrally hinged to one another in that they are manufactured as one piece. For instance, the closure may be manufactured from plastics and the base and lid may be moulded in one, connected together via the hinge. The hinge may be a snap type hinge and may include at least one strap.
The dispensing member may be a separate member from the lid and/or base. For instance, it may be moulded separately, as opposed to being integral with the lid and/or base. The dispensing member may then be assembled with the lid and/or base. The dispensing member may be a spout for drinking from directly or for pouring from. Alternatively, the dispensing member may be integral with the lid or base.
The tamper-evident member may be movable from an unready position to a primed position. This movement may occur upon assembly of the dispensing member and base.
The tamper-evident member may be frangibly connected to either the base and/or the lid, and the frangible connection(s) may be breakable upon first opening of the closure. For instance, the tamper-evident member may, at one end, be frangibly connected to the lid. At the opposite end a projection may be provided. This projection may engage with the base and/or dispensing member such that when the closure is first opened the tamper-evident member cannot follow the relative movement of the lid such that the frangible connection(s) break. Alternatively, or additionally, the tamper-evident member may be frangibly connected at one end to the base and the projection may engage with the lid such that the action of opening the lid for the first time effects breakage of the frangible connection(s).
The tamper-evident member may be separate from the base, lid and dispensing member, and the closure and tamper-evident member may include corresponding means for limiting their relative movement upon first opening. For example, the tamper-evident member may be in the form of two rings connected together by frangible connection(s). This ring may fit between the lid and the base and surround the dispensing member. The lid and the spout or base may include projections which engage with corresponding projections on the tamper-evident member such that on first opening of the closure the tamper-evident band is pulled apart so that one ring is pulled by the lid and the other ring is pulled by the base or spout. The frangible connection(s) may then break such that the tamper-evident member splits into two parts. The lower ring of the tamper-evident member may fall into a pocket or void provided in the base so as to become at least partly hidden from view and to at least partly reveal the dispensing member.
The dispensing member may be of a different colour from the lid and/or base to be more clearly visible when the tamper-evident member has moved upon first opening.
There may be more than one tamper-evident member.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a tamper-evident closure comprising a closure body and a tamper-evident member which is visible prior to first opening of the closure in use, wherein upon first opening of the closure the tamper-evident member becomes at least partly hidden from view, whereby to indicate the closure has been opened at least once.
The tamper-evident member of the closure is therefore retained upon first opening but becomes at least partly hidden from view as an indicator that the closure has been opened at least once. In some embodiments the tamper-evident member may become completely hidden from view.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a tamper-evident closure comprising a closure body defining a void, and a tamper-evident member which is visible prior to first opening of the closure in use, wherein upon first opening of the closure the tamper-evident member moves at least partly into the void, whereby to indicate the closure has been opened at least once.
Tamper-evident members formed in accordance with the present invention may be frangibly connected to a closure body. Upon first opening of the closure the tamper-evident member can thereby be released from the body.
The closure body may comprise an open-indicative section and the tamper-evident member may comprise a mask which reveals the opening-indicative section upon first opening of the closure.
The open-indicative section may comprise a further section or part of the closure, such as a spout.
The opening-indicative section may be formed so as to be highly visible so that once the tamper-evident member is moved there is clear evidence that the closure has been opened at least once.
The opening-indicative section may be formed in a contrasting colour and/or texture to other parts of the closure to increase visibility.
The closure may comprise a window in which or through which the tamper-evident member is visible prior to first opening the window. Accordingly, upon first opening of the closure the tamper-evident member can fall out of or out of register with the window.
The tamper-evident member may be moveable from an unready position to a primed position. For example, the closure may comprise a plurality of components and the tamper-evident member is moved to the primed position only upon assembly of the closure component parts together. In other words, the tamper-evident system is only activated upon assembly.
The closure body may comprise a plurality of parts. For example, the closure body may comprise a first part and a second part such as a base and a lid which may be hingedly connected together.
The closure may comprise a spout part through which the contents of an associated container can be dispensed. In one embodiment the closure comprises a base part connected to a lid by a hinge and a spout part which is internally received by the base/lid.
The closure may be formed from any suitable material, such as a plastics or metallic material. Different components of the closure may be formed from different materials.
In a further aspect the present invention relates generally to a closure and particularly to a closure including a body part and an insert part.
It is known to provide closures having two or more components, such as a body and a spout. In many cases it is necessary for extraneous fluid to be applied to such closures. For example, cooling or cleaning fluid is sprayed onto closures during the manufacturing process.
It is difficult to produce closures which can reliably prevent the ingress of water between various parts of a body and an insert. The result is that the fluid can become trapped within the closure which is undesirable.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known closures.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a closure comprising a body and an insert, and having a drainage system for allowing fluid applied to the closure to pass between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the body to allow removal thereof.
The drainage system may comprise one or more drainage paths formed at the interface between the insert and the body.
The drainage path/s may be formed wholly or partly in either or both of the body and the insert.
The or each drainage path may comprise one or more slots formed at the periphery of the insert.
The insert may comprise a plurality of ribs or radial projections at its periphery. The slots may be formed between the ribs.
The slot/s may comprise an inclined drainage face to assist drainage.
The insert may comprise a plurality of mutually spaced retention spokes. The spokes may define, at least in part, the drainage paths.
The insert may comprise a spout. For example, a drinking spout would require sterilisation with a cleaning fluid and thereafter the fluid needs to be removed so as not to affect the user's taste.
The body may comprise a base and a lid. The base and lid may be joined by a hinge, such as a snap-hinge. The interface between the lid and the base is a likely point at which fluid will enter.
According to a further aspect there is provided an insert for a closure body, comprising one or more drainage paths for allowing fluid applied to the closure to pass between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the body to allow removal thereof.
In a further aspect the present invention relates generally to a closure and particularly to a closure of the type known as a sport cap.
In recent times the use of so-called sport caps has increased. Sport caps differ from the more traditional so-called single caps in that they have two areas of sealing: i) between the closure and the container neck (which single caps have); and ii) between two parts of the closure. The two parts of the closure may include, for example, a spout and a lid or a push-pull spout and a base.
Hotfill is a filling technique in which containers are filled with product at process temperature, hot, to ensure continued sterility of the container and the product during and after the fill process. When such containers are capped the closure must be suitable for application.
It is known to provide closures having two or more components, such as a body and a spout. In many cases it is necessary for extraneous fluid to be applied to such closures. For example, cooling or cleaning fluid is sprayed onto closures during the manufacturing process. It is difficult to produce closures which can reliably prevent the ingress of water between various parts of a body and an insert. The result is that the fluid can become trapped within the closure which is undesirable.
The present invention seeks to address the problems with known sports cap closures.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a linerless, hotfill, sports cap closure.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a hotfill sports cap closure comprising a body having two or more parts and two or more sealing areas, the first sealing area being sealable to a container neck and the second sealing area being between two body parts.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a hotfill sports cap closure comprising a body formed with an absence of a sealing liner, and having a base with a spout, and a lid for sealing the spout.
The closure may be a single piece closure. For example a base may be formed with an integral spout and an integrally formed lid may be provided.
Alternatively the closure may be formed from two or more separate components. For example, the closure may comprise a body and an insert. Such closure may have a drainage system for allowing fluid applied to the closure to pass between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the body to allow removal thereof.
The closure may comprise a body and an insert, and having a drainage system for allowing fluid applied to the closure to pass between the exterior of the insert and the interior of the body to allow removal thereof.
By providing a drainage system the closure is particularly, although not exclusively, suitable for hot-fill applications in which spraying of the closure following capping for cooling and/or sterilisation purposes is common.
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention may include one or more of the following features:                a closure body which is moulded in a closed position        an ergonomic and comfortable spout design        a modern aesthetic design        single click opening and closing actions        a translucent, transparent or opaque body        one, two, three, four or more components        drop band tamper evidence        a stable open position        at least 180° opening        a double hinge        a lid which opens to a ‘snap’ back stable position        suitability for aseptic filling        aseptic drainage system        a self-closing valve        a flow enhancer design        a traditional orifice        high specification sealing >3 bars        one hand opening and closing        
The present invention also provides a closure as described herein in combination with a container.
Different aspects and embodiments of the invention may be used separately or together.
Further particular and preferred aspects of the present invention are set out in the accompanying independent and dependent claims. Features of the dependent claims may be combined with the features of the independent claims as appropriate, and in combination other than those explicitly set out in the claims.
The present invention will now be more particularly described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:—